harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Evan Rosier
- "“Snape knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the kids in seventh year, and he was part of a gang of Slytherins who nearly all turned out to be Death Eaters.” Sirius held up his fingers and began ticking off names. “Rosier and Wilkes — they were both killed by Aurors the year before Voldemort fell." Snape attended Hogwarts 1971-1978 so Evan could be born as early as 1953 and as late as 1966 to have an overlapping year with him. There is a possibility that he was in a repeat year when met Snape. Great Britain or Ireland |died=Late 1980 - late 1981 - "“Rosier and Wilkes — they were both killed by Aurors the year before Voldemort fell." |blood=Pure-blood or Half-blood The Rosiers were a pure-blood family named in the Sacred Twenty-Eight pure-blood directory, so it is likely he was a pure-blood or possibly half-blood, like the many half-bloods on the pure-blood Malfoy tree. See |alias= |title=Death Eater |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Vinda Rosier (possibly) *Rosier (possible father) *Felix Rosier (possibly) *Druella Rosier (possibly) *Rosier family |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus=None"J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, 30 July, 2007 (2.00-3.00pm BST)"" at AccioQuote.org> |hidea= |job= |house=Slytherin |loyalty=*Rosier family *Death Eaters *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin }} Evan Rosier (Between 1953 & 1966 – c. 1981) was a pure-blood wizard, possibly son of Rosier, and a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the 1970s. After graduating from Hogwarts, he became a Death Eater of Lord Voldemort and supported him in the First Wizarding War. - "Evan Rosier was a wizard, and a supporter of Voldemort during the First Wizarding War." Towards the end of the war he was pursued by Aurors and was killed by Alastor Moody while trying to resist arrest. Biography Early life Possibly related to Rosier or Druella, Evan attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1970s and was Sorted into Slytherin house. According to Sirius Black, he was part of a group of Slytherins and aspiring Death Eaters which included Severus Snape, as well as Wilkes, Avery and Mulciber. They all entered the service of Lord Voldemort during the height of the First Wizarding War. First Wizarding War and death During the First Wizarding War, the Death Eaters were fiercely pursued by Aurors. Evan was eventually caught by famous Auror Alastor Moody around the same time as one of his comrades, Wilkes. The two resisted arrest, Rosier even blasting a significant part of Moody's nose off during their duel. Moody defeated and killed Evan. A year later, Igor Karkaroff, while selling out his comrades to the Council of Magical Law in exchange for his own freedom, named Evan, but was informed of his death, making his naming of Rosier worthless. According to Karkaroff, Evan was among Voldemort's important supporters. Personality and traits Little is known about Evan Rosier's personality, except the fact that he chose to resist and try to avoid imprisonment. Rosier was courageous enough to resist capture from the legendary auror Alastor Moody, rather than flee to save his own neck, something that Slytherins (such as Phineas Nigellus Black) called "bravery". This also shows that Evan was willing to fight to the death if necessary. Furthermore, Rosier possibly had a pure-blood obsession and a passion with the Dark Arts, like most of his friends at Hogwarts. Magical abilities and skills *'Martial magic': Evan Rosier was a reasonably skilled duellist, as he was capable of duelling with Alastor Moody, a powerful Auror, and badly injuring him, blasting a part of his nose. However, he was killed by Moody during the same duel. Still, the fact that Moody generally tried to avoid killing his enemies when feasible means that Evan likely fought hard enough that he was simply too difficult to capture alive. *'Dark Arts': As a Death Eater, Rosier would have been accomplished with dark magic, including the Unforgivable Curses. Given that Alastor Moody was unable to heal the wounds sustained to his nose, it's likely that Evan hit him with a Dark charm as those were generally more difficult to heal. Etymology *''Evan'' is a Greek name meaning "of noble birth",Harry Potter Lexicon: The Death Eaters possibly a reference to the belief that pure-bloods are the wizarding world's aristocracy. It can also be a Welsh name meaning "young warrior", which Evan Rosier was. * Rosier is the name of a lesser demon in folklore. Behind the scenes *It's likely that he is the son of Rosier, one of Lord Voldemort's earliest Death Eaters. *Evan also may have been related to Druella Black née Rosier, and thus to her daughters Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa, though this is unconfirmed. Given the fact that Evan was born in either the 1950s or the 1960s, Druella would be the right age to be his aunt, so it is likely that Evan is the cousin of Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. Also, unlike the muggle world where people with the same surname can be totally unrelated, wizards with the same name are, usually, related in someway or another. *In the book, Moody remarks on how Rosier had taken a part of his nose with him when they were fighting. However, in the film, Moody points to his eye since his nose was still intact. Appearances * * * Notes and references de:Evan Rosier es:Evan Rosier fr:Evan Rosier ru:Эван Розье fi:Evan Rosier pl:Evan Rosier Category:1980s deaths Category:20th century births Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Deceased individuals Category:First Wizarding War casualties Category:Hogwarts students during the Marauders' era Category:Killed by Alastor Moody Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Evan Category:Slytherins